stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleri
The Sleri were a species of tentacle-like aliens, created by the Undine, who were self aware. There were large, starship-sized kinds and small, giant-worm-sized kinds. ( , ) History In 2409, when the and the were forced into fluidic space, the Undine scientist Kohogeth experimented successfully on Captain Terry, infusing him with Sleri and giving him increased strength and bio-electric energy. After the experience, Terry somehow suppressed his abilities and hid them from his crew. ( : Page 23) In 2410, in fluidic space, the Kohogeth admitted to "having (Sleri) from the very beginning" and had reached the point where he had thousands of them. He used them to attack and control Winry when he was attempting to convince Aeris to stay with him. Kohogeth also tried to replicate his Sleri-infusing experiment, that he had previously executed upon Terry, but modified it so that the end result was a giant conglomeration and mess of Sleri worms and human body parts. Meanwhile, Winry convinced the other, non-experimented-with-Sleri to help her take back the biobase they were in and assist the two women in returning to the prime universe. ( : Pages 23-24) In the prime universe, Terry began to experience a resurfacing of his energies from being half-Sleri. He became aggressive and powerful, whilst blaming Oroku Seifer for not being able to stop the Kitana from being pulled into fluidic space a year pervious, but eventually turned his focus onto and transporting to a Gorn ship which was threatening he and the people aboard the Federation transport Elysium. ( : Page 24) Sleri (mirror) In 2377, a colony of mirror universe, giant Sleri tentacles, created by and brought from the Jem'Hadar of the mirror universe, lived in an asteroid belt in the prime universe. When the separated sections of the attempted to take on the mirror Jem'Hadar in those asteroids, the Sleri discovered themselves self aware enough to retaliate against both parties in space. When the shockwave of an exploding iso-star threatened the Sleri's lives, the Phoenix-X protected them with a barrier derived from transwarp technology. ( : "The Nega'Jem, Part I & II") Sleri (Gamma Quadrant) In 2381, a Hirogen named Matrox unintentionally brought a tentacle species over to the Alpha Quadrant from the Gamma Quadrant, the result of which, caused the Vulcan engineers of the ship Tonic to be attacked and infected by the species. Four months later, Matrox, seeing that Captain was infected, refused to take him on as prey. ("Immortal Coil") Abilities The Sleri could communicate in space to starships by emitting high frequency bio-electric waves, and also had the ability to shock anything they came in contact with by generating massive amounts of bio-energy. ( : "The Nega'Jem, Part II") When infused, or infecting a humanoid, they gave the host added strength and the ability to expel powerful bio-electric energy currents. In some cases, the infected had telekinetic ability, affecting his surroundings when his adrenaline was running. ( : "Immortal Coil", : Page 24) Category:Species